Help! My Daddy is a Hunter!
by Niknakz93
Summary: Well... it was bound to happen- Dean finds out that he has a daughter. Just how will he cope having a teenager along for the ride... who's too much like him? Least Sam can have a good laugh! Daddy Dean! R
1. Azura

_Help! My daddy is a Hunter!_

_It's Deans turn this time!_

_Enjoy!_

_(Because Sam certainly will!)_

Azura Swift was lying in a grassy meadow, staring up at the sky that mirrored her name, the fluffy white clouds drifting softly past in the light breeze.

She sighed, then sat up, feeling her long dark hair that wasn't brown, but yet not black, blow in the almost no existent breeze. Then, Azura got to her feet, feeling that long, shimmering midnight blue dress of hers flutter around her ankles, and as she walked through the field, heading home.

* * *

'Mom!' She yelled, setting her phone down on the side as she did so.

'Azzy?' Her moms reply was, poking her head around the kitchen door, pausing her cake baking. She smiled. 'Did you get the flowers?'

Azura bit her lip, deep emerald green eyes apologetic. Her mother, Molly, sighed, shaking her head. 'You are so silly sometimes.'

There was a grin upon Azuras face now as she laughed her agreement.

Azura sighed, then headed upstairs, plonking herself down on the bed, closing her eyes.

But the nightmare was just beginning...

* * *

That night, Azura turned over in her sleep, eyes closed. But then she suddenly jolted awake by an unseen force or dream- she'd heard screaming.

She yawned, then got up, heading down the stairs...

Then she froze, and screamed at the same time.

It had been real... those screams...

Her mother was lying on the ground, blood pooling around her, her wrists had massive gashes in them. And on the cream wall, written in blood, a strange symbol next to it, was the words.

_"Catch me if you can Winchesters."_

Azura was frozen in shock, horror, remorse...

She'd lost them all now- her father, whom she'd never known... and now her mother...

Winchester... That name rang a bell...

She realized, then stepped around her mother, tears flowing freely. She remembered what her mom had said.

"If anything happens to me... call the Winchesters."

She ripped the post-its away from the fridge door, then found the one she'd been looking for- Dean Winchester.

Catch me if you can-? What was going on-?

It hadn't sunk in just yet...

Her mom was gone... really gone...

And all she had was a phone number and the name of a guy she didn't know.

She shakily pulled out her mobile, then put in the numbers.

_'Hello?'_

Azura took a deep breath, then answered.

'Is this Dean Winchester?'

A silence.

_'Yes.'_

Azura sighed. 'I- I'm sorry if I'm-' she broke off and started crying. The voice on the end, Dean, asked, 'Hey- you ok? Whats going on?' a silence. Then. 'Molly? Is that you? This is your number.'

With a broken sob, Azura said. 'Shes dead!'

Dean was in a state of shock for a second, then. 'Who's this?' Azura got out. 'I'm her daughter... she told me to ring you if anything... anything...'

She couldn't continue, but Dean understood. 'Look- whats ya name?'

She sniffed. 'Azura.'

Dean sighed. 'Look Azura, wait there and we'll-'

'They left a message for you.'

Another silence, and Azura added. 'Catch me if you can Winchesters.'

Dean was suddenly even more attentive.

'What-? Hang on- is Molly at her house in Wyoming?'

Azura nodded. 'Uh huh, yeah.'

'Then we'll be there in a few hours; _don't _call the police. Trust me Azzy... please?'

And Azura didn't know how or why...

But she trusted him straight away.

* * *

Dean ended the call, then turned the car around, making Sam, who was already frowning, trying to get his brother to tell him what was going on.

_'Dean!'_

Dean groaned. 'Fine! An old girl of mine... she's dead ok? And now her kid has found a little invitation for us.'

Sams eyes widened. 'Oh crap... did she say how? Clues?' Dean sighed.

'I guess we'll find out when we get there...'

* * *

Azura was sat on the living room sofa, shaking.

She didn't know what to do... what to say... what to think.

Then there was frantic knocking on the door, she leapt up and yanked it open, and was faced with two guys- the first one she saw was the tallest, with longish brown hair that her friend Jodie had... slightly curly.

What a girl.

The other, slightly smaller one, had dark brown hair, and his deep green eyes, that Azura noticed, were almost the exact shade as hers.

'Azura?' He asked as she looked.

Azura nodded. 'Dean Winchester?' He nodded, then walked in, heading to the kitchen when she nodded to it, tears in her eyes again.

What had she done to deserve this-?

* * *

**And! The pilot chapter of the newest Help! Fic! Just putting this up to see if anyones interested- the other new one; Help! My daddy is King of Hell! Featuring Crowley no less lmao! Will be up later too!**

**Lemme know what ya think! Will continue if I get enough attention on it. Thanks! X Nic**


	2. Secrets&Monsters

Dean was knelt down next to Mollys motionless body, his face sad as he closed her eyes.

'Oh Mol- ya just had to get yourself killed...' He stood up then turned to the message, frowning at the symbol. Sam was too.

'Have you seen it before?' Dean asked his nerdy brother. Sam shook his head. 'No I haven't.' Dean sighed, then walked back into the room where Mollys daughter was sobbing.

'Hey-' Dean said quietly, sitting down next to the teen. 'Where's your dad?' He asked. Azura sniffed. 'How do I know? I've never known him...'

Dean frowned, then nodded.

Did she know-? It didn't seem like it... it looked like Molly had managed to hide her past as being a hunter from her daughter.

He didn't blame her.

'Why would someone-?' Azura sniffed, eyes growing evermore red. Dean sighed, glancing up at Sam. He sighed too, then said.

'Has anything weird happened in the last few days?'

Azura shook her head. 'No, nothing...' then frowned and asked. 'Did you know my mom?'

Dean sighed again, then nodded. 'Yeah, I do... many years ago.'

Azura nodded, eyes blank.

But Dean was thinking- he knew Molly... she always left a clue or something. The chick was good-

'Do you know where your mother kept her diaries? They were dark blue.'

Azura frowned. 'Why?' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Sorry to say this kid- but your mom was murdered.' Azura gasped, her deep emerald eyes wide. 'What-? How do you know-?'

Dean glanced at Sam- the girl had to know.

_'Your mom was a hunter. A damn good one too.'_

Azura laughed now, despite everything else. 'What the hell? Are you insane?' Dean smirked. 'It's been said... but it's all real-' he looked thoughtful. 'Well, no dragons or unicorns yet.' He smirked at Sam. 'Though my brother here wishes unicorns were real.'

Sam smiled sarcastically. 'Of course (!)'

Dean grinned, then turned back to the girl. 'Angels and demons... sorry... but they're real.'

Azura nodded slowly. 'And my mother hunted them?'

Dean nodded, then had an idea. He stood up, then walked outside to the shed, the others following.

'Umm... you can't go in there.' Azura scowled as he tried to open the door, but it was padlocked.

Dean smirked. 'Why?'

Azura was silent- she didn't even know... her mother never told her. Dean nodded. 'I thought so-' he picked up a spade, then hit the padlock- it came off.

Dean pulled the door open, letting the light in.

Azura gasped at what she saw- the walls were lined with guns... everything dangerous really.

'Your mom was a hunter Azura.' Sam told her quietly, following his brother inside. Azura was still stood outside, reeling in shock.

Her mother-? A hunter-?

* * *

_'Aha-!'_

Dean had found the diaries, then flicked through the recent ones, making Azura growl and try to snatch them off him.

Who the hell did he think he was?

But Dean was frozen now, and even Sam was alarmed by the look upon his older brothers face.

He looked at Azura, eyes wide. 'Oh crap-' he just said, staring at her. Sam scowled, then grabbed the diary.

Then he looked at her too, but, unlike his brother, smirking. 'Oh no (!)' Sam smirked.

Azura didn't understand.

'What now?' she demanded with a scowl- were these two hunters...

Like her mother-?

Dean groaned, walking past her, staring at the diary page.\

Great... just... great (!) He wasn't expecting that. But-?

Who was going to look after his daughter now-?

Dean sighed, then turned to Azura, who was tapping her foot impatiently, arms folded. Sam walked back into the living room to look at the symbol again... and let Dean spit it out.

Azura was feeling weird now- what the hell was going on-?

Dean groaned. 'Look Azzy... I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm just gonna blab- I'm your... dad.'

Azura stared, eyes growing wide. 'What the-?' she gasped, making Dean nod in agreement. 'Hell I wasn't planning on kids... ok?' He shrugged.

Now it hit home- he wasn't lying.

_'What-?'_

Dean looked uncomfortable. 'Umm... yeah. Me and your mom... we had a thing going for a little while...'

Azura stared. 'Just... how did you two meet?'

Dean chuckled, folding his arms.

'Funny story actually...'

* * *

**Well... that went well (!) lmao! So next chapter we'll be having flashbacks- yaay! Next up soon! Kicking off soon! X Nic**


End file.
